Forbidden Colours
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: U.A. Ele, um General de Hitler. Ela, uma judia aústriaca. "Meu amor veste cores proibidas... Minha vida acredita em você mais uma vez" Presente de Niver para Krika Haruno CAPA NO PERFIL


Forbidden Colours

**Presente para Krika Haruno**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, eu apenas tomei o Saga e o Kanon emprestados. E também não sou a favor do nazismo, ok?**

**Forbidden Colours**

_**The wounds on your hands never seem to heal**_

**(As feridas em suas mãos parecem nunca sarar)**

_**  
I thought all I needed was to believe...**_

**(Eu achei que tudo o que precisava era acreditar...)**

_**  
Here am I, a lifetime away from You**_

**(Aqui estou, a uma vida inteira longe de você)**

_**  
The Blood of Christ or the Beat of my Heart**_

**(O Sangue de Cristo, ou as batidas do meu coração)**

_**  
My love wears forbidden colours**_

**(Meu amor veste cores proibidas)**

**Vienna, Áustria, 11 de Março de 1938, um ano antes da Segunda Guerra Mundial se iniciar**

Aquela pequena fração do gigantesco exército nazista de Hitler havia invadido a Áustria quatro anos após o assassinato do chanceler Dollfuss, em 1934, e agora atacavam Vienna, atrás de qualquer protestante ou judeu que se escondesse. Invadiam as casas que se recusavam à abrir as portas, revistavam tudo, atrás de portas secretas ou qualquer lugar que pudesse esconder uma criança sequer. Quem protegesse protestantes ou judeus, ia junto para os campos de concentração. E ai de quem resistisse, levava tiro de fuzil sem dó nem piedade.

O general que comandava aquela tropa, observava tudo atentamente. O próprio Adolf Hitler lhe passara a missão de comandar os homens que virariam aquela região de Vienna de cabeça para baixo atrás daquelas pessoas que o chanceler tanto odiava. O quepe marrom que pendia na mão esquerda balançava ao sabor da brisa que passava, como que para limpar e acalmar o rosto tenso do general que beirava os vinte e cinco anos. Os dedos da mão direita passaram nervosamente pelos cabelos azul-índigo claro de um dedo de altura, num gesto de preocupação. Os olhos de um igual azul transmitiam que estava pensando em algo sério.

Somente uns poucos judeus haviam mostrado resistência e muitos protestantes e judeus já haviam sido capturados. O que significava que muitas pessoas teriam que ser executadas no campo de concentração para onde os levariam devido a lotação.

O dia, que antes tinha tudo para o sol brilhar no alto e trazer sorrisos à tantos rostos, estava sombrio. O sol se escondia por trás de nuvens de chuva, enquanto a fumaça das casas de judeus e protestantes cujas ardiam em chamas, se espalhava, turvava a vista, levantava um calor insuportável e fazia os olhos lacrimejarem. O general, que pensava em quantas vidas teriam que ser sacrificadas para que outras pudessem sobreviver, foi chamado por seu irmão gêmeo, o comandante, que dizia que a uma família recusava-se à abrir as portas, sinal de que abrigavam muitas pessoas que deviam ser levadas. Ou fora isso que pensaram.

O corpo alto e altivo, que impunha respeito por onde passava, começou a andar na direção da casa em que seu irmão lhe apontara, enquanto seu irmão ia acompanhar alguns soldados até onde um dia fora uma sinagoga, agora era um campo onde as pessoas se escondiam, com exceção, é claro, dos católicos, pois a Igreja Católica havia se calado perante Hitler, queria ver os protestantes e judeus eliminados – mesmo sabendo que era uma tarefa impossível.

Os soldados abriram caminho para o general, batendo continência. De um jeito suave, o homem bateu na porta e com algumas poucas palavras que ninguém entendera, convenceu o dono da casa a abrir a porta. Era um homem, percebia-se logo que judeu ortodoxo. O cabelo e nem o pequeno e típico chapéu judeu, o solidéu (N/A: copiado pelos bispos, cardeais e pelo Papa da igreja católica, já que, além da aparência, o nome é o mesmo, só mudam as cores e a "estirpe" de quem usa), que usava não escondiam sua religião. A sala de entrada era muito decorada, com móveis luxuosos.

Judeu: Entre, General Saga. – falou com a voz tremendo, e o olhar também não enganava: estava com muito medo.

Saga: Senhor Aarão, onde estão? – falou parecendo amável com a voz, mas o olhar lhe traía: era um olhar malicioso, maléfico, insistente, enfim, vários adjetivos poderiam ser associados àquele olhar.

Com a mão tremendo, abaixando o rosto por cometer ato tão vergonhoso, apontou para uma porta de carvalho, com detalhes em alto e baixo relevo. Saga dirigiu-se até a porta e a abriu, era um armário embutido, dentro deste, uma mulher de aproximadamente quarenta anos, usando roupas longas, do lado esquerdo um garoto de uns quinze anos, não se enganava quem diria que era judeu ortodoxo, e do direito, uma já mulher de cerca vinte e dois anos, usando um véu negro na cabeça, além de roupas longas. Fitou-a um pouco. Tinha um olhar determinado nos orbes perolados, via um pouco da longa franja prateada, cair pelo rosto, os lábios vermelhos chamavam a atenção, com uma pintinha no lábio superior esquerdo. O fato de que ela não demonstrava ter medo dele o intrigou.

Saga fez sinal para os soldados entrarem.

Saga: Prendam à todos. – deu a ordem, taxativo, indo em direção à porta.

Aarão: O que?! Mas, general, nosso acordo tinha sido que você levaria minha filha e nos deixaria em paz! – falou exasperado, tomado de pânico.

Saga: Todos vão, são ordens do Reichsfürer (N/A: o chefe de Estado com plenos poderes na Alemanha, Hitler passou a possuir esse cargo também, após tornar-se chanceler) Adolf Hitler, fora que aqueles que traem a própria filha para salvar sua pele não merecem sequer a atenção de Deus, e odeio pessoas assim. – falou sombrio, com um leve brilho vermelho no olhar e um sorriso maléfico nos lábios.

O judeu olhou assustado para o general, e sendo conduzido assim como as demais pessoas da família para fora. Ao encontrarem-se na rua, agora coberta de cinzas, a filha do casal simplesmente deu um jeito de se soltar e sair correndo. O general de cabelos azuis saiu correndo atrás da mesma, que apesar de correr admiravelmente, a roupa longa a fazia ficar mais lenta, e sendo o melhor dos melhores, logo conseguiu alcançá-la, pouco antes que a mesma tropeçasse em um dos escombros.

Quando a mesma tentou levantar-se, sentiu uma forte mão segurar seu pulso direito como se fosse quebrá-lo. Tamanha dor sentia, sentiu vontade de chorar e de gritar, mas seu orgulho natural a fez engolir o grito garganta abaixo e permaneceu com os olhos perolados sem sequer piscar. Levantando-a com violência do chão e ainda segurando o pulso desta firmemente, e o véu que usava sobre a cabeça escorregou pelos cabelos lisos, fazendo com que um leve brilho infestasse os olhos do general. Vendo que o aperto não surtia efeito, apertou mais, e viu a mulher espremer uma careta de dor, engolir um provável grito que o deixaria surdo e semicerrando os olhos, deixando somente uma lágrima escorrer levemente e rapidamente.

Saga: Qual o seu nome? – perguntou começando a puxar a mulher pelo pulso, que temendo que este realmente fosse quebrado, somente deixou-se guiar, abaixando a cabeça.

Abra: Meu nome é Abra Ahava. – falou num fio de voz. O grito que engolira ainda parecia que teimava em escapar-lhe pela garganta.

Saga: O meu é Saga. General Saga. – falou orgulhando-se da posição que ocupava, chegando até os outros soldados que o esperavam. – Vamos, se quisermos abrigar todos os que encontramos, teremos que realizar algumas execuções. – falou autoritário e frio aos soldados. Um deles bateu continência e foi reunir os demais soldados, espalhados pela região.

Os que ficaram ali levaram os judeus e protestantes para um caminhão desconfortável e os forçaram a entrar na carroceria coberta e ajeitarem-se como conseguissem nos estreitos bancos. Haviam outros cinco caminhões. Quatro foram cheios com prisioneiros, os outros dois, com os soldados. Ao sinal do general, os seis veículos partiram pela rodovia em direção à algum campo de concentração no caminho para Munique.

_**My life believes**_

**(Minha vida acredita)**

_**  
Senseless years thunder by**_

**(Anos sem sentido passam)**

_**  
Millions are willing to give their lives for You**_

**(Milhões estão dispostos a dar suas vidas por você)**

_**  
Does nothing live on?**_

**(Nada continua a viver?)**

**Sete anos depois, 25 de Abril de 1945, Campo de Concentração à algumas dezenas de quilômetros de Amstertten, Áustria**

Os nazistas entraram pela porta do dormitório da ala feminina, batendo as portas duplas com violência na parede, o sol despontava no horizonte. Os soldados dirigiram-se as camas das mulheres mais velhas e as levaram dali. Acabara de chegar uma nova remessa de prisioneiras.

Abra e outras filhas acordaram ao ouvirem pequenos gritos. Sua mãe estava entre as mais velhas do campo de concentração!

Sentiu um gosto amargo tomar-lhe a garganta. Queria levantar-se e impedir que sua mãe fosse levada para o paredão de execução, mas nada no seu corpo obedecia aos comandos que recebia. Sendo assim, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que rolaram livremente pelo rosto, sem que as mãos alvas e delicadas se incomodassem em amparar as salgadas lágrimas.

Umas das prisioneiras sentou-se ao seu lado e abraçou-a. Viera sozinha, ninguém tinha, e havia tornado-se amiga de Abra. E naquele momento era quando a judia mais precisava do consolo da outra. Sentiu Abra abraçar-lhe fortemente, chorando copiosamente. Ai da mulher se os nazistas vissem-na naquele momento.

Ouviram os soldados fazerem a pergunta de último pedido as protestantes. Estas disseram que queriam cantar um hino de sua igreja, um chamado "Senhor, a tua esposa". A voz daquele pequeno coral de mulheres protestantes encheu seus ouvidos com uma voz melodiosa e uma letra que para as judias, mesmo que de outra religião, consolavam aquelas que perdiam mães, avós ou irmãs.

Ao final do hino, foi ouvido o som dos tiros dos fuzis.

Abra foi ajudada pela amiga à deitar-se na cama, com um olhar parado e lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e morrendo no travesseiro.

As portas de entrada, novamente abertas, deixaram à mostra mais algumas judias e protestantes que entraram. Saga acompanhou os movimentos até que todas se ajeitaram nas camas vazias que outrora foram de outras mulheres. De repente seu olhar pousou em Abra. Ainda se lembrava de quando ela fora levada para lá. Naqueles sete anos em que ela vivera naquele campo de concentração, nunca a vira derramar sequer uma lágrima. Agora, a via ali, chorando como uma criança que se perde dos pais durante a noite, mas de forma silenciosa. Os cabelos que eram compridos e cheios de brilho quando a conhecera, agora estavam nos ombros e opacos, assim como os olhos.

Sentindo o olhar sobre si, Abra voltou o olhar antes parado para o general, um olhar frio, como se dissesse que quisesse ver o sangue dele escorrer para fora de seu corpo e formar uma enorme poça de sangue. Sendo chamado pelo general que tinha total controle sobre o campo de concentração saiu fechando as portas duplas e trancando-as por fora.

Abra voltou o olhar para a amiga, que lhe oferecia um lenço velho e surrado.

_**Learning to cope with feelings aroused in me**_

**(Aprendendo a lidar com sentimentos acordados em mim)**

_**  
**__**My hands in the soil**_

**(Minhas mãos no solo)**

_**  
**__**Buried inside of myself**_

**(Enterradas dentro de mim mesma)**

_**  
My love wears forbidden colours**_

**(Meu amor veste cores proibidas)**

**Madrugada, por volta de seis horas da manhã, 26 para 27 de Abril, 1945, Vienna**

Abra dormia tranqüila entre aspas. Estava com uma sensação horrível. Acordou ao ouvir o som de tiros. E aparentemente, foi a única. Se bem conhecia suas "colegas", todas teriam se levantado rapidamente e armado um rebuliço que faria os nazistas virem até lá.

Abriu os olhos e só então reparou que não estava numa cama do campo de concentração, mas sim numa cama macia, de lençóis, travesseiros, almofadas e cobertores finos, da mesma qualidade de quando morava em Vienna com os pais. Olhou para os lados e através da janela, viu que estava em Vienna novamente. E estava numa casa às margens do rio Danúbio. Levantou-se e percebeu que não usava aquelas roupas de prisioneiros, mas uma fina camisola de seda.

Andou até a janela e abriu-a. Com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu ver algumas ruas vizinhas, onde acontecia uma batalha entre os soldados nazistas e soldados americanos. Via também que eram poucas as casas que ainda estavam de pé, a cidade tinha sido duramente castigada pelos bombardeios.

De repente, sentiu que seu pé abandonara o chão, e quase que instantaneamente, duas mãos seguraram sua cintura e levaram novamente seus pés para o chão. Olhou para o lado e viu Saga. Tinha um olhar melancólico. Abra franziu o cenho.

Abra: Pensei que estivesse lutando. – falou ferina, com um olhar frio.

Saga: Abandonei Hitler. – falou observando o rio manchado de sangue e destroços. Ao longe, já era possível ver que os raios de sol começavam fracamente a iluminar àquela terra destruída pela guerra. – Agora só vivo para uma pessoa. – olhou novamente para Abra. Trazia um sorriso aconchegante e que aqueceria o Pólo Sul.

Abra sentiu que suas pernas ou qualquer outra parte de seu corpo não se mexia.

Abra: E o que, exatamente, está acontecendo? – perguntou num murmúrio entre dentes, sentindo a face aquecer.

Saga: Hitler cometeu alguns erros em suas defesas, e o exército americano conseguiu avançar. Está acontecendo a libertação de todos os países que Hitler acorrentou ao nazismo. – falou amável aproximando-se da judia tirando uma caixinha de veludo do bolso. – Abra, eu gostaria que me perdoasse por tudo que lhe causei, por toda a dor, por ter lhe tirado as pessoas que você mais amava, por ter contribuído para uma atrocidade tão grande como a que Hitler causou, mas gostaria muito que você me perdoasse. Sei que jamais vou poder fazer voltar o tempo e impedir que eu lhe arrancasse sem direito algum tudo que lhe era precioso, por ter-lhe privado de tantas coisas, mas que nunca conseguirei viver se você não me perdoar! – disse, deixando que os olhos se marejassem e grossas lágrimas escorressem pelo rosto moreno de sol e pingassem no rosto alvo da austríaca.

Abra estava sem palavras. Nunca imaginou aquela cena, ver o general Saga chorando, nem em seus sonhos mais esquecidos ou desejos mais íntimos. A única coisa que conseguira fazer foi balançar a cabeça em afirmação. Qualquer outra parte de seu corpo não queria se mexer. Viu Saga sorrir diante de sua reação.

_**My life believes in you once again**_

**(Minha vida acredita em você mais uma vez)**

_**  
While doubting the very ground beneath me**_

**(Enquanto eu duvido do próprio chão abaixo de mim)**

_**  
Trying to show unquestioning faith in everything**_

**(Tentando mostrar fé indiscutível em tudo)**

_**  
Here am I, a lifetime away from you**_

**(Aqui estou, a uma vida inteira longe de você)**

_**  
The Blood of Christ or a Change of Heart**_

**(O sangue de Cristo,ou uma mudança no coração)**

_**  
My love wears forbidden colours**_

**(Meu amor veste cores proibidas)**

Saga: Tem outra coisa que eu gostaria de pedir, que tem me atormentado por esses sete anos. – falou abrindo a caixinha. – Gostaria de se casar comigo? – perguntou num sussurro no ouvido de Abra, deixando duas alianças douradas à mostra, uma com um grande diamante incrustado.

Abra ficou literalmente sem reação. Agora sim ela não sabia o que fazer. Aceitar ou não aceitar? Eis a questão. Tinha uma forte vontade de aceitar, vinda não se sabe de onde. Só sabia que desde que vira o general pela primeira vez, sentira algo forte dentro de si que nem mesmo a guerra seria capaz de tirar aquele sentimento dali.

Lentamente e de forma temerosa, temendo que tudo aquilo não passasse dum sonho, pegou a aliança com o diamante, colocando no anular da mão direita. Olhou para Saga com um brilho nos olhos, um brilho de felicidade, tirando a outra aliança e puxando a mão direita do ex-nazista e colocando no anular com calma.

Saga olhou-a com um olhar cheio de felicidade, que Abra nunca vira em sete anos.

Abra: Saga, por que nesses sete anos, nunca encostaram um dedo sequer em mim, enquanto vi tantas outras serem vítimas de experiências? – perguntou preocupada, lembrando-se de repente desse fato que sempre lhe atormentara.

Saga: Bem, digamos que andei ameaçando alguns soldados... – falou passando uma das mãos no queixo, fechando os olhos.

_**My life believes**_

**(Minha vida acredita)**

_**  
My love wears forbidden colours**_

**(Meu amor veste cores proibidas)**

A austríaca jogou-se no pescoço do alemão, rindo e beijando com felicidade os lábios do homem, que correspondeu ao beijo, abraçando-a pela cintura fortemente. E então, simplesmente ficaram ali, de pé, abraçados; a cabeça da judia apoiada no ombro do ex-nazista, os dois observando o nascer do sol, nem prestando atenção nos sons de tiros do lado de fora.

Porque sabiam bem que nem a guerra faria morrer o amor que tinham um pelo outro, e nem a guerra seria capaz de tirar a beleza tanto do nascer quanto do pôr do sol, uma coisa tão pura como aquele amor que sentiam um pelo outro, imutável e tão simples, e ao mesmo tempo, tão complexo.

_**My life believes in you once again**_

**(Minha vida acredita em você mais uma vez)**

**Quase que não sai! Tá saindo um pouquinho atrasado, mas é tanta coisa pra uma cabeça só que eu esqueci completamente, e por isso o capitulo está saindo à 1:40 da manhãs, horário de Brasília, do dia 8/06. Sorry por isso, Krika!**

**Créditos finais:**

Primeiramente, amei escrever essa fic! É o primeiro Capítulo Único que eu escrevo na vida! As outras tentativas sempre são frustradas por alguma coisa... ¬¬

Se eu contar como "Forbidden Colours" nasceu, ninguém vai acreditar, tenho certeza, mas vou contar mesmo assim:

Lá estava eu, em mais um dia de aula, tentando não dormir durante a aula de Geografia (estudar cedo e dormir tarde é fogo!), aprendendo as mudanças na geografia da Europa após a segunda Guerra Mundial, pensando em como seria a fic de aniversário da Krika. Aí, lembrei dessa música, cuja letra tava encostada aqui no PC há um bom tempo, simplesmente porque não surgia a fic certa. De repente, juntei uma coisa com a outra, e pronto, já estava formulada a idéia de Forbidden Colours! \o/

Espero que tenham gostado, e se gostaram, comentem ou adicionem nos favoritos, ela é de um capítulo só, mesmo!

**Notas da autora:**

O nome da Abra, cuja personagem foi inspirada nas fichas que a Krika mandou pras minhas fics: Abra é "Mãe do Universo" e Ahava é "Amada, adorada". Achei que seria uma combinação interessante, apesar do Ahava nem aparecer. :3

Quanto ao hino que as protestantes cantam antes da execução como último pedido: Bem, gente, eu, como protestante, descobri que, durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, os protestantes que iam ser mortos pediam para cantar esse hino, que, na minha opinião, é um dos mais lindos dos 450 hinos do hinário protestante, ou também popularmente conhecida como "Igreja do véu" no Brasil, já que as mulheres usam véus nos cultos.

Em relação à última fala da Abra, minha mãe me contou que Hitler matava todos aqueles que não lhe interessavam, mas quando via que as pessoas tinham alguma instrução, levava para o campo de concentração para serem vítimas de experiências. Ela disse que leu num livro (se não me engano, a história do autor) que o homem tinha ido parar num campo de concentração. Lá, ele viu uma mulher que os nazistas tinham cortado as pernas, e fora obrigado a ter relações com essa mulher (senão os dois morriam), e os soldados ainda tinham lhe dito que ela era uma freira (e os soldados ainda assistiam isso). No livro, ele fala que a mulher não parava de rezar. Outro exemplo: Aquele filme "O Exorcista: O Início", tem uma cena que a Sara fala pro ex-padre (que eu esqueci o nome X.X) que "Depois do que fizeram comigo no campo de concentração, eu nunca mais menstruei". Pra entenderem melhor, só vendo o filme.

Agora, tchau, até a próxima fic de aniversário, provavelmente dia 17 de Junho, para Anya-San (não sei se consiguirei terminar à tempo, mas vou tentar) senão, 7 de Julho pra Chiisana Hana, com Shiryu e Shunrey!

Mais uma coisinha: Torçam por mim dia 11, vai ser a entrega do prêmio do "Concurso Arte e Criatividade" do Sesi daqui de Goiânia! Eu tô participando nas categorias: Desenho Artístico, Poesia e Conto. Torçam pra em pelo menos uma categoria eu ficar entre os três primeiros, torçam pelo nome artístico Tenshi, eu imploroooooooo!! E dia 18 eu faço 14 aninhus, gostaria de pelo menos um parabéns!

Beijos e tchau, mesmo!

**Música: Forbidden Colours – Sarah Brightman**


End file.
